1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a structural assembly of a plasma display panel and a chassis base of the plasma display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a plasma display device, images are displayed on a plasma display panel (PDP) using plasma generated by gas discharge. During discharge, heat is unavoidably generated in the PDP. Further, attempting to improve brightness by increasing the discharge generates an even greater amount of heat within the PDP. Consequently, the PDP may be damaged if the heat is not efficiently exhausted from the PDP. In a conventional plasma display device, the PDP is attached to a chassis base made of a highly thermally-conductive material. Interposed between the PDP and the chassis base is a thermally conductive member such as a heat dissipation sheet. In use, the heat generated from the PDP is transmitted through the thermally conductive member and the chassis base and expelled to outside the display device. Additionally, a thermally conductive adhesive may be applied to both sides of the thermally conductive member to adhere the thermally conductive member to the PDP and the chassis base.
Conventional processes of assembling a plasma display device may involve plural firing steps using heat. The heat generated by these firing steps may cause the plasma display panel to distort or warp.
During an assembly process, the chassis base and the PDP are pressed together, which fixedly adheres the thermally conductive member to both the PDP and the chassis base. Thus, as the PDP and the chassis base are pressed together, the PDP is bent toward and adhered to the intervening thermally conductive member by an external pressing force. Since the restoring force is greater than the adhesion force(s) adhering the PDP to the thermally conductive member, if the pressure to the PDP is eliminated, the PDP will revert to substantially its original shape, and some previously adhered portions of the PDP will partially separate from the thermally conductive member. The gap(s) created by the separation(s) reduce the efficiency of heat transfer.
Therefore, the structure and adhesion characteristics of a conventional plasma display device are problematic in that the conventional PDP does not closely and permanently contact the thermally conductive member. Consequently, noise and vibration are generated during discharge, and the overall efficiency of heat transfer is significantly reduced.